retriving saske
by naruxsaku rentonxeureka
Summary: narusaku are on a mission to get saske but will he come back. character death *oneshote* naruxsaku:


**disclaimer**:i do not own naruto but I do own your mom

**guy1**:again with that shit its not funny ok I get the gf joke but mu mom she 62 and old you perv

**me**:ok I wont do it again deal

**me:**owned

**guy twiching **

**guy2:** just start the story

why did you do it sasuke you left us., you made sakura cry your lucky I let you live. I outa kill you but I love her to much to brake a promise naruto I gana make you kill me. After I kill my brother and kill the one you love with all my hate. Just to let you now sasuke I said I will bring you back even if I brake every bone In your body sasuke. Belive it you now I thought of you as a brother so you wouldn't kill me .

**naruto chuckled**

hahahaha garra is more of a brother then you and I beat the living shit out of him your half that and im gana make you wish you never were never born ok naruto show me you wish you never said that sauke

**rasanggooooooooooooooooonnnnnnn chadoreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**nnnnnooooo**

don't do it naruto please you promised you wouldn't kill him but... I don't want to see someone die again

im over him ok I just want him to come back do what whatever it takes but not killing plz I don't want another accident like what happen with kakshi...

**past**

well if it isn't the little nine tailed beast. Is it true thats you mastered the skill I want to see it four myself im gana kill that little brat.. no hes mine wow that not often for you say that Toby

BOOM

every one kill him he to strong I cant get OK I will relish the demon on him DIE!!

**sakura nnnnnaaarrruuutttooooooo**

**narusaku don't** do it KAKSHI

**naruto** im gana kill you guys with a..ll..i..go...t aaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww

he got the 8tails in one try shit I cant get to him he able to something the kubie and still able to control it

that merliy impossible know relish the demon ok well it looks like your gana di...e w..h..a..t ddiittt happen he kil..l..e.d the best in one try.

BOOM hes fusing his cakura with the ninetails rraasangaan noooooo it inpsoible

naruto calm down plz

**narusaku** kakshi are you ok why did you do it when your not able to control it.

**as blood ran from the demons tears he was out to kill every thing that lived but kakshi said the one thing that would stop his life and all anger in him.. nar...uto plz become hokage like your fath...**

nnnnnoooo kakshi don't die

**haterd ran down the demons spine blood ran cold kiling was his only way but every paing sec he cep hering ****become hokage become hokage becom... **

**present**

ok I promised I will for your sake sakura and naruto don't die on me cause I don't no what I would with out you.

Saku..ra did you don't speck naruto **sakura kisses naruto on the check **well if you guy are done having sex

**sakura blushes**

shut up I gana show what it fells like to betray your brother.

RASANGGONNNN...

well I wonder if there own there way back from the mission

I don't know let go ino and she what happen ok kiba let go get everyone do you think lee will be able to walk after that accident last year dot worry once he hears about sauke be back heal come ya your right hey look what coming...

**up apon the road came a blond sanobe carrying a pink haired sanobe**

well it looks like they failed again well well naruto it looks like you failed again laughing sakura look up hey what did you say think again ya what do you mean i don't see saske hahahahahaha narsaku laughed.

**three years later**

well who would have gesed that naruto would become hokage. I know I cant believe it. I swear ino is blond wait isn't she blond you now what I mean ok guys quit talking about my girl and watch the ceremony .ok ok.

Do you take this man to be your husband yes

do you take this women to be your wife yes

i know pernicious you man and wife and from the left of the room sasuke was standing at the wall

as sakura and naruto kissed saske said you keep your promise naruto... every one turned from the room and said I thought I herd saske I know but thats cant be true can it I thought saske...

well well said sakura you sure did it ya naruto said I did now let go home

**leaving everyone in the room stunned about hearing a voice of someone who was said to be...**

**PLZ plz plz plz REVIE I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABUT MY STORY**

**i dont think it that good i not great writher but i try**

**NARUXSAKU :)**


End file.
